Victoria's Lullaby
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: After the Jellicles are found dead, a certain cat will make sure he morphs his little sister into the perfect murderer (chapter 2 updated)
1. Chapter 1

I stared around in horror as I scanned the junkyard, that was so full of joy and life, was now dark and bodies were everywhere, I held Victoria's paw as I slowly walked, looking at all the boides, Victoria suddenly let out a shriek and tore her paw away from mine, I widened my eyes as she knelt down and started crying as she held the body of her tomfriend, Plato and started crying loudly. "_Poor Plato...he was a good tom..._" I thought then widened my eyes and started instantly scanning the area for my own mate, Rum Tum Tugger, then gasped as I saw his mangled, bloody body, "NO NO NO!" I screamed, running over and hugging him, kissing him as if it would bring him back to life, bit I knew it wouldn't, looked like he died trying to help Munkustrap, who's body was not too far, eyes glazed and silver fur now crimson.

I slowly let go of my mate's body, desperately wishing I was there to help everycat, but I wasn't...the Jellicles were dead, and I felt it was all my fault.

Victoria was quietly crying as she buried Jemima's body, Jemima was one of Vicki's best friends, they did everything together and kept nothing from each other, I felt a lump form in my throat as I buried Coricopat next to his sister, it looked like they had died trying to protect each other.

After we were done, we went into our den, I did nothing but hold Victoria close and we cried into each other's fur, all hope was lost.

"B-Big brother?" Victoria sniffled, I looked down at her, her cheeks were damp and her eyes were puffy and red, "D-Do you think HE did this?" she asked in a shaky tone, I froze.

Why didn't I realize it sooner? Our father Macavity did this! He wanted payback for us leaving him! I'm going to murder him!

Wait...that was it...I slowly looked at Victoria, "Victoria...you're going to be a queen next year right?" I asked, a small smile forming on my lips, it looked innocent but it was full of malicious intent.

Victoria nodded and sniffled again, "I-I wanted my first dance to be with Plato..." she said, wiping more tears away, I stroked her headfur soothingly, "Shh...I know you did..." I said, nuzzling her, she leaned into me and I noticed her eyes were drooping, "S-Sing me a lullaby?" she asked innocently, I nodded, I know just what I wanted to sing to her.

I layed her head down on my lap and stroked her headfur, humming softly, and I began to sing.

_Hush, kitten_

_The darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry you down into sleep_

_Kitten, the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless kit, I'll shape your belief_

_and you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_and you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Guileless kit, your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who mated our father, the traitor_

_and you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_for we are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_

The truth is, our father had a mate named Ai, it meant love, but he didn't really love her, he loved another queen named Yuriko, they had a night of passion and...we were the result.

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Hush, kitten_

_The darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry you down into sleep_

_Kitten, the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry you down into sleep_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Guileless kit, each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengance unfold_

_For the kitten of my relation_

_The flesh of my soul_

_will die in returning the lives that he stole_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Hush, kitten_

_The darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry you down into sleep_

_Kitten, the darkness will rise from the deep and_

_carry you down into sleep_

I smirked as I watched my little sister sleep, I would train her...train her to be a killer with a lust for being bad, train her to kill the one who stole everything from us.

Our father, the Hidden Paw.

CCC

yeah...this is what happens when you drive Misto over the edge, he'll train his sister to kill you o_o

and cookie to whoever finds my Lion King 2 reference

R&R please!


	2. What happened in September?

**"AAAAH!"**

**Crash.**

I slowly stood up on shaky paws, I noticed I was a bit dirty...and a bit bloody. What happened? I didn't remember much but jumped a bit as I saw cats' bodies everywhere, covered in blood.

I slowly looked around, I kept wondering what happened, slowly I began to sing.

_I can't remember what happened in September_

_when everything is gone _

_When it's dark and I'm alone_

_It's been forever_

_since I could have remembered _

_Where the tail is everycat?_

_I just wanna know the story of what happened right before_

_I became so alone_

I walked around more, studying the faces of the dead cats, they looked familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on it.

_Still can't remember what happened in Septemeber_

_back when everycat died_

_trails of blood are in my stride_

_I just discovered_

_these cats were defeated _

_by something really strong_

_It's so very weird and wrong_

_It just doesn't belong like it came out of this world_

I looked around some more, then jumped as a body fell in front of me, I got a sad look as I looked into it's haunting glass-like eyes, that's when something came to my mind...

**I remember seeing my father, Macavity with a crazed look, he was going to kill his own henchcats! "Finally...finally it's done! It's finally done, hahaha!" my father cackled evilly, "Stop it, he's trying to kill you all, stop him!" I yelled, "No! I'm going to save you, I'm going to save you all! don't you try to stop** **me!" he yelled.**

_I've regained a small memory_

_came to my head_

_just like that suddenly_

_I think I've gotten a clue, something tells me this is worse than what I knew_

**"Finally...this is your redemption day everycat! go away from me! stay away from me! go away-hahaha! you can't touch me now!" my father cackled some more as I had wide eyes, "See these henchcats here?!" but it wasn't my father going insane...it was me, he was actually trying to save his henchcats from my wrath.**

**"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"**

**"AAAAH!"**

**Crash.**

That's when I finally remembered...I killed the henchcats, I killed my father...I avenged the Jellicles.

_I just remembered what happened in September_

_I'm the one who killed them all!_

_I avenged my family after all!_

That's when my brother Misto stepped out of the shadows, a proud smirk on his face.

"Well done, Vicki...very well done." he said, making me grin and wag my tail, I absolutely loved when he praised me, as he hugged me, I leaned into his chest, purring. He stroked my headfur, keeping the smirk.

"I taught my little sister well."

* * *

updated because eld mcm pointed out how unclear the flashback was, thanks eld mcm!

I have no idea why, but I wanted to do Victoria finally putting her training to use and killing her father and the henchcats the helped him from her POV...you thought it was Misto didn't you?

R&R please!


End file.
